Ivefoundmy
►AU SPECIFIC INFO basic information name — C.C. player — Nienna tag — Tags Page status — Single age — unknown gender — Female sexuality — Straight title — The Immortal Witch location — Resident at Morpheus 2 basic appearance hair colour — Green hair style — Long, straight. Has a fringe. eye colour — Golden attire — Whatever she feels like. She does tend to prefer cosplay style clothing and loligoth attire. featured family C.C. has no family left alive. important non-family Lelouch — bound to him She is bound to Lelouch by more than mutual contract and has actually begun to harbour feelings for him. Not that she'd admit it. Mao - the abandoned Even though she abandoned him, C.C. loves Mao very dearly and feels bad for everything she put him through as boy and man. other likes — pizza, cheese-kun, lelouch dislikes — existing, people stealing her pizza appearances with notes ► Post 001 (at DO) She talks to Lelouch and Suzaku and eats pizza with them. ► Thread C.C. briefly meets (stopgropingme) Shirley and irritates the girl before leaving. ► BACKGROUND history Born into a small village, C.C. was captured as a young girl and sold into slavery. She suffered many years of abuse until she escaped one day. She was found unconscious in the road by a nun who promised to free her if she granted a wish of the nun's one day. The nun gave her the power of geass and it manifested in the girl as causing people to love her. It was great at first but she used it frivolously and it soon evolved into a dual-eye geass. When it did this she realized she could not tell who truly loved her and who was just being controlled by her power. One day, when the geass was very strong the nun passed her code onto C.C, scarring her left breast with a mark. The nun had used her to be rid of her eternal life and killed herself. C.C. was driven out of the town as she now possessed a code and her geass no longer worked. She spent a few centuries contracting with people to try to be rid of her code but none were worth the effort and presiding over the Geass Compound. One day she came across another code wielder in V.V., the older brother of the Emperor of Britannia. C.C. gave his consort-wife Marianne a geass and planned with them to end this world and morph it into something without lies - a place C.C. could consider herself to no longer exist. However, she changed her mind and realized her companions were selfish so she fled. After Marianne died, C.C. found the woman could communicate with her thanks to her power over the heart and C.C. checked in from time to time on Lelouch vi Britannia. Nunnally was no use to her without her eyesight but she watched them anyway. During these years she found and later abandoned Mao. After she left Mao in China, Clovis la Britannia's troops caught C.C. and they discovered her immortality. She was sealed away in order to become a gift to Charles but she was freed by Lelouch, Suzaku and the terrorists. She realized she'd found him. "I've found my..." she thought as Lelouch got her out of her prison clothes. She then threw herself in front of a bullet aimed for the boy and gave him the power of geass. Her life then wound around Lelouch, his ambitions and drives and when he died - a part of her died with him. She wandered for a long time before deciding to push into the Dreamworld permanently for some solitude and peace. She had finally had enough of the real world. personality Caustic and bitchy can up C.C. most of the time, however she does have a softer side as well. This is most often seen when she realizes she is going to lose Lelouch - and not just because he can't fulfil her wish like she pretends. She is actually quite loving and fairly dependant; she just likes to keep that side of her hidden. ► RELATIONSHIPS (In Dreamworld) friends (emperorlelouch) Lelouch — Lelouch is Lelouch and C.C. can't explain fully what he is to her. He understood her true wish and even tried to fill it. C.C. isn't sure if he failed or not. (knightofzero) Suzaku - C.C. would prefer for Suzaku to leave her alone. Looking at him causes strange feelings and she can't decide if she dislikes him or not. The fact that he is the reason Lelouch was taken from her both times is a sticking point. enemies (stopgropingme) Shirley - Shirley moved in with emperorlelouch before C.C. pushed through worlds to become a resident of the Dreamworld. C.C. doesn't like her for this and also for the girl's death causing so much damage to Lelouch and to their plans in general. ► TRIVIA immortal resident C.C. is immortal but she tired of a world without Lelouch and she pushed through the dimensions with her geass to reside at 2, Morpheus Lane. cheese-kun Still always with her, she has the whole set in her house. Category:Characters Category:Characters: C.C.